


Between Chapter Shorts

by Dr_SaltBrows



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shorts, Smut, Teasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_SaltBrows/pseuds/Dr_SaltBrows
Summary: Each week or so I will post a few paragraphs, either continuing or starting new shorts. These will be little teasers or commercials to enjoy while I'm working on bigger or more serious chapters. 
Mostly smut. A lot of smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this idea! I know its not much but I will be continuing these scenes and adding more to them as each week goes on. Like a nibble while you are waiting for the main meal.

There was a certain type of electricity in the air. A wave of excitement, adrenaline; They had just finished a big job with no trouble and huge pay. Jami even got to blow things up! Getting paid to do what you love best is the biggest turn on- no wait, he thought, Mako's hands were. Definitely.

 

Especially right now, the rough callused fingers and palm pushed up from his belly to his chest. One hand big enough to cover most, if not all of his upper body. He let out a shaky giggle, taking in a sharp breath as he felt himself being touched all over. The success must be getting to Mako as well he seems just as excited, which honestly doesn't happen much.

 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name” Mako growled under Roadhogs mask. His voice low and gruff- basically ecstasy for jami.


End file.
